


It happens like this:

by A_Diamond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: They spend three days in New Mexico convincing the hunters that Stiles isn’t a supernatural threat.





	It happens like this:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



They spend three days in New Mexico convincing the hunters that Stiles isn’t a supernatural threat. It’s late when they get him back and no one is up for the long drive home, so they stop at a motel in Arizona. Derek gets rooms for Lydia and Kira, Liam and Mason, Scott and Stiles, and one for himself.

Which Stiles follows him into.

They don’t talk about it. They just change and settle in bed together, warm and reassuring, platonic comfort.

It’s only in the morning, when Stiles wakes up and finds Derek watching him softly, that the kissing starts.


End file.
